


Babies and Birthday Cakes

by ConsultingWriter



Series: Home Fires [12]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Birthday, Dragon!Lock, Dragon!Sherlock - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Mycroft saves the day, Parent!lock, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 06:57:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1336240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConsultingWriter/pseuds/ConsultingWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hamish's first birthday.</p><p> </p><p>  <i>Knowing that the babe wouldn’t know to blow out the candle on his own, Sherlock stooped to the drakeling’s face, slowly puckered his lips, and made a show of breathing in slowly and forcefully pushing the air out through his pursed lips, blowing the stream of warmed breath at the baby’s cheek. </i></p><p> </p><p>  <i>Hamish giggled and faced the cupcake, copying his Papa carefully. </i></p><p> </p><p>  <i>John let out a shocked gasp when instead of air, the babe let out a small burst of flames instead, setting the entire cake on fire.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Babies and Birthday Cakes

**Author's Note:**

> Because Home Fires turned one year old March 3rd, I thought Hamish should get a birthday as well but since I was busy with school during the weeks before the 3rd I never managed to get anything written. Oh well, better late then never, right? 
> 
> Title courtesy of 1butterfly_grl1

John was pretty sure Hamish hated the party hat. At least he did if the way he kept angrily tugging it from his head and tossing it away with a hiss was any indication of how he felt about the decorated cardboard cone.

The doctor wouldn’t have kept putting it back on, really, if the babe’s reaction wasn’t so cute every time. Sherlock rolled his eyes and John knew the detective was thinking about setting it ablaze with a quick puff of dragonfire just to keep John from doing it again. The doctor also knew that his husband wouldn’t for fear of John turning his dull birthday—“he was hatched, John; if you’re going to insist we celebrate it, at least give the day a proper title, hatching day, perhaps”—joy on him instead if his attention was diverted from Hamish.

After placing the party hat on Hamish’s head two more times John finally gave up, turning his attention to the small cupcake he’d picked up from the baker’s on his way home from work. They’d decided to keep Hamish’s first birthday simply between themselves, unwilling to share such a special day with the rest of the Holmes family—or even Ms. Hudson—which meant that a whole cake was completely unnecessary and would only lead to John eating a large majority of it.

While John fetched the small chocolate cupcake and placed one small birthday candle in the purple frosting, Sherlock scooped up the dragonling and deposited him in his highchair.

The doctor carefully lit the candle and placed it carefully on the plastic tray of the high chair, making sure to watch Hamish’s grabby hands—it wouldn’t do at all for the babe to reach out and burn himself on the small flame.

Knowing that the babe wouldn’t know to blow out the candle on his own, Sherlock stooped to the drakeling’s face, slowly puckered his lips, and made a show of breathing in slowly and forcefully pushing the air out through his pursed lips, blowing the stream of warmed breath at the baby’s cheek.

Hamish giggled and faced the cupcake, copying his Papa carefully.

John let out a shocked gasp when instead of air, the babe let out a small burst of flames instead, setting the entire cake on fire.

With a quick motion, the doctor grabbed one of 221B’s strategically-placed fire extinguishers and swiftly doused the small fire.

Sherlock on the other hand, let out a strangled sound. When John turned to ask what was wrong, the detective was biting his lower lip harshly, trying to keep his laughter from spilling out from his lips.

A knock on the door distracted John from scolding his husband. Mycroft was standing on the other side with a rectangle box balanced in his hands. On top of the box sat a rather large stuffed pig—a gift for Hamish, John knew; he’d made the executive decision to leave Hamish’s birthday gifts unwrapped, seeing as how the babe still hated wrapping paper, sticking instead to just putting bows on each of the presents—with a light purple ribbon tied perfectly around its neck.

John stepped aside at let the older man through.

“I thought this might happen,” Mycroft said breezily as he sat the white box on the table smoothly “Sherlock set his entire cake on fire when he saw the candles on it.”

He opened the box’s lid and revealed its contents, a beautifully decorated, yet moderately sized cake sat inside. It didn’t say anything, not even a simple ‘Happy Birthday’ but instead had an adorable dragon—that looked suspiciously like Hamish, oddly enough—curled around a stuffed cow.

John smiled and raised his phone to snap a quick picture of it. His smile widened when he heard the quiet click of Sherlock’s camera as well.

“Stay for the evening?” John asked and Mycroft hummed softly, leaning down to brush the top of the babe’s head with his cheek.

“I think I will take you up on that, John,” he said demurely, a slight purring rumble in his voice as Hamish tilted his head up to butt gently against his grandmother-uncle-thing (John still wasn’t sure what to classify Mycroft as, so he simply referred to the older Holmes as ‘Sherlock’s Mycroft’ or ‘Hamish’s Mycroft’ in his head) in a dragon greeting.

His face was starting to hurt he was smiling so widely, and John shook his head to himself. Mycroft should’ve been invited over for the day even if no one else was, and John would be sure to remember that the next time they celebrated something for Hamish.

He was pulled from his thoughts as the words ‘no, Hamish!’ reached his ears and before he knew it, he was laughing while the Holmes brothers both looked stunned and lost; it seemed like their admonishment had come too late. Hamish’s face was covered in white cream and the icing was missing from a large section of the cake’s corner.

Mirthful tears streamed down his face as he hastily raised his phone and snapped two pictures in rapid succession. One of Hamish’s delighted face and the other of the twin looks that painted the older Holmes’ faces. Birthdays really were the best.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, you can find me on tumblr at NoSwordsForLittleDragons.tumblr.com
> 
> Reviews are always welcomed!


End file.
